


Saving Cranky

by Vegorott



Series: Raising Annalise [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Annalise gonna save the kitten!, Annalise is a savage child, M/M, Time for Cranky the Cat's origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Annalise is playing on her swingset while her dads work until she hears something that catches her attention. She soon finds two boys harassing a small, black kitten and she decides to do something about it.





	Saving Cranky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend Aoi for her birthday. Happy birth Aoi!

Annalise giggled as she crawled up the slide to her playset, having fun with her imagination as her dads worked. Anti and Dark were both sitting on the porch, Anti on the laptop and Dark filling out forms for the next job, both of them keeping an ear out to make sure their ten-year-old daughter isn’t in trouble or hurt.   

“The Great Annalise is nearing her destination,” Annalise said to herself, getting close to the top of the swirly slide. “She will be remembered forever for her-Ah!” Annalise yelped when she lost her grip and slid back down, ending up on her stomach on the grassy ground. “Aw, man.” She pouted. “I was so close too.” Annalise jumped up to her feet and patted at her jeans, deciding that she’d go back up the tube later. 

“I’ll be right back,” Dark said to Anti, seeing that Annalise was on the swing before heading back into the house. Anti scrunched up his face as he worked, getting caught up in what he was doing and zoning out. 

Annalise was concentrating on her swinging, knowing that one day she’ll be able to make it fully around the top. Her papa wasn’t outside to tell her to stop when she started to get too high, so maybe today was the day that she-

“Get back here you stupid kitten!” Annalise immediately stopped herself when she heard a voice yell. She did not like the sound of that. Annalise hopped off of the swing, checked to make sure her daddy wasn’t looking and left to follow the voice. Annalise blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to take their natural orange shade, heightening her senses and letting her find the area where the voice came from. 

“We should give him a mohawk.” One of the two boys giggled, snipping the pair of scissors he hand in his hands a few times towards the sky. 

The boys looked to be only a few years older than Annalise. They were laughing as something shrieked between them and Annalise saw that it was a small, black, kitten. 

“Leave him alone!” Annalise shouted, getting the boys’ attention. 

“Buzz off.” The one with scissors snapped. 

“Leave him alone!” Annalise repeated. “Or else!” 

“Or else what? You gonna cry?” The other boy asked. “Scram or we’ll give you a haircut too.”

Annalise was very,  _ very,  _ tempted to put the two in her forever time-out area but her papa had told her to only use that as a last case scenario and she knew she could handle this another way. Annalise made a huff at the two and walked off, biting her lip when she heard them laugh and say that she was just a little brat. Annalise went to the closest tree and jumped up to grab a low hanging branch. She grunted as she yanked on the branch, causing it to snap and fall off. Annalise broke off the end of it so it was only as long as she was tall. It’d be a lot easier to control this way. 

“Keep him still!” The scissor boy ordered. 

“I’m trying!” The other boy snapped. 

“Last chance!” Annalise warned, going back over to the two. 

“What do you think you’re doing with that branch?” The kitten-holder asked. 

“Let him go.” Annalise tightened her grip on the branch.

“Buzz-”

“Ah!” Annalise shouted as she ran over and smacked the one with scissors in the head. 

“Ow! That actually hurt!” The boy cried. 

“You made your point!” The other boy’s shout was soon a yelp when he was smack with the branch as well, the kitten managed to get out of the boy’s grasp and ran into a nearby bush. 

“Cut it out!” 

“Quit it!” 

The boys kept crying as Annalise kept hitting them with the branch, getting scratches on any exposed skin they had. 

“Annalise!? Annalise where are you!?” Dark’s voice called out. “There you are!” Dark sighed in relief when he found his daughter, Anti following close behind. 

“What’s going on?” Anti asked.  

Annalise swung her branch again one more time, striking the boy who used to have scissors across the face and making his glasses fly off. 

“Buzz off!” Annalise shouted at them and the boys shared a look and took off. 

“Annalise?” Dark said again. 

“Kitty!” Annalise said as an explanation and went over to the bush. “It’s safe now, kitty, the mean boys are gone.” 

“Is there a cat in the bush?” Anti asked as he and Dark joined Annalise. 

“There he is!” Annalise giggled when the kitten crawled out. 

“Not a cat, a kitten,” Dark said, picking up the small bundle of fur, checking them over. “He is correct and he looks as if he’s only freshly weaned.” 

“Weaned?” Annalise asked.

“It means he doesn’t need his mother’s milk anymore,” Dark stated. 

“Mom’s have milk?” Annalise tilted her head.

“It’ll make more sense when you’re older.” Anti ruffled Annalise’s hair. 

“He only has one eye,” Dark stated, brushing the fur away from the socket where an eye used to be. 

“Do you think those boys did it?” Anti asked. “If they did I’ll-”

“It’s a very old wound.” Dark cut Anti off before he could finish his threat. “There’s only a little bit of dried blood left and the wound isn’t open anymore.” 

“Can we keep him?” Annalise asked, bouncing a little. 

“Let’s take him to the vet first and we’ll see.” Dark watched the kitten look at him with his green eye, letting out a little purr. 

“He’s precious.” Anti giggled, rubbing his thumb on top of the kitten’s head. 

“Hear that Cranky? We’re gonna take you to the vet and make you all pretty and then you’ll have a nice, warm home.” Annalise ran her hand along the kitten’s back. 

“Oh, she named it. You know you’re doomed when they name it.” Anti took the kitten and laughed when Cranky started to nuzzle into his neck. “Cranky’s already excited.” 

“We don’t know how to take care of a cat,” Dark said as the three headed for the car. 

“I lived with Marvin for a while, I got this.” Anti chuckled. 

“Marvin’s not a real-” Dark stopped himself and just let it drop, now trying to figure out how to adapt his home for, yet another, unexpected addition to the family.” Dark turned on the car and looked at Annalise in the rearview mirror, seeing her happily playing with Cranky. 

If this unexpected addition to the family is anything like the first one, Dark has no problem with having Cranky the cat. 


End file.
